Rocking chairs have long been known that allow users to rock forward and back while maintaining side-to-side stability. Forward and back rocking has also been implemented in chairs that can swivel around a fixed base. In such chairs, side-to-side stability is maintained such that the chair is only allowed to rock in a forward-back motion regardless of how the chair is swiveled relative to the base.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.